Tor and Roberta's Journal
by GTA Rusty Parker
Summary: While we got to play Neopets: The Darkest Faerie and got to see the adventure our heroes experienced, we didn't quite see it through their eyes and what was Roberta doing before we were first introduced to her? This story picks up from the start of the game. Each chapter will feature a journal entry of both heroes.
1. Day 1 BPC (Before Purple Clouds)

**Tor:**

_Well, it was a typical day today. I beat Lucy in another battle! I knocked the gate open to the whinnie pen and of course Lucy and the other local kids did not help me! So I was herding them back in. Afterwards, I went and fetched mum a bucket of water and once again the pump blew up. Mum said that if dad didn't get it fixed he would be sleeping in the barn tonight. Ouch! I found dad's pliers on top of the barn roof. Interesting place to leave them at. Dad told me he would have a big job for me in the morning. I'm very excited! It sounded pretty important. Now it's time to hit the hay, but first a little reading of my Knights of Meridell book._

**Roberta:**

_I learned how to cast a new spell today! Seradar finally found some time to teach me how to levitate an object. Although it was a weak spell. I could only pick up books. I'm so excited to learn more! Now Uncle wants me to learn about being a better diplomat. Ugh! I hate it! It's not me. I want to be a sorceress! Seradar said he would teach me a little about motes. He told me not to worry about Uncle and that I must continue to make the kingdom proud. So now it's off to bed and more royal duties tomorrow._


	2. Day 2 BPC

**Tor:**

_Dad wants to me to deliver a package, but it's not no ordinary package going to Farmer Addison's. It goes to Meridell! The castle! The Recruitment Centre to be exact! Perhaps I could become a squire and be a knight one day! Well, I'm getting ahead of myself. I did stop at everyone's house on the way. Farmer Addison had some problems in the cellar. It turned out to be a bunch of spyders acting mad! I took care of the problem with my new sword dad gave me! Well, it's a wooden one, but it's way better than a stick. He told me to use it only to defend myself and the weak. It is a big responsibility to wield a sword. I helped this old beggar, who I have never seen before, and ran off some bandits thanks to this sword. He gave me some kind of amulet. He told me to never take it off. I put it on and I promised to not. He also gave me a ball of light. He called it a light mote. Not sure what it is, but it likes to stay on my sword and my potato sack. I got rid of some wild weeds for Farmer Tessa. When I say wild, I mean Shadowglen Woods wild. She gave me a 4-leaf clover. I'm so lucky! Haha. Old Man Boggs had some trouble with a few crockabeks. They, as well as some bandits, destroyed his chokato plants. I fought them off, but I hope to find those bandits one day. I asked Mr. Boggs for a night under his roof. He was happy enough to let em sleep in the barn since he only had a one bed house. It was much better than the ground. Maybe I should had thought about packing a tent on my journey..._

**Roberta:**

_Today was not the usual. A storm swept through the Maraquan Sea and all the recent flooding destroyed most of the bridges leading to Meridell and even the Brightvale Bridge. A lupe asked to speak with Uncle this morning to bring the news. Uncle sent the royal bridge builder to Meri-Acres to fix it since it was needed most. Not a lot of trading has been done between Brightvale and Meridell, so Uncle didn't see it as the most important. Meridell relies on Meri-Acres to bring in the royal foods. Makes sense, I guess...  
Seradar showed me a fire mote today! He told me to try and be friends with it. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I was able to get it to bind with my wand. That was so cool to set something on fire! Good thing Seradar knows how to fix curtains with magic, though! After my training, I went out to the library to read some books. Not much to do being a diplomat, but I do have to go to Market Town tomorrow and speak with the head of the Trader's Guild. Grrr! _


End file.
